Undone
by marcasite
Summary: She was wary of this, this echo of a relationship.


This was written for the Geekfiction Smutathon over at LiveJournal. It was been changed considerably to make it suitable for FF. If you want to see the original check out Geekfiction at LiveJournal or my homepage.

_Serious love and thanks go to **ScullyAsTrinity** and **Adyin's One** for their beta and support!_

The case they had been working on had been draining. He hated cases that involved children, and this one had two. He knew that they affected Sara on a deeper, more personal level; he was glad it was over and looked forward to going home. Maybe he could convince Sara to join him. They could relax and enjoy each other's company. Over the past few weeks, they had started to take tentative steps towards a relationship and he was deathly afraid that he was going to do or say something that would cause Sara to leave. He kept waiting for the proverbial ball to drop; feeling it was inevitable. So he was very cautious in how he approached her in regards to them.

Gathering his things from his office he shut the light off with his left hand and headed for the exit. As he passed the layout room he noticed the object of his musings standing over the table, her frame softly silhouetted by the light emulating from it.

She turned and smiled at him when he entered. "Done?"

"For today. You should go home, Sara. There's nothing else to do on this case; Smyth got his DNA back. It's his own fault he didn't trust the lab. Where did he end up submitting it?"

"I believe that the OCME contracted the services of three companies, Myriad Genetics, Celera Genomics, and BODE technologies, to handle the profiling."

He just quirked his lips at her and nodded. "Then he should be happy with the myriad of possible results he could receive."

Sara just stared back at him, waiting for the invitation. "Are you going to ask me?"

"Would you like to come over?" Grissom asked, lowering his voice.

She smiled back at him, nodding her assent. "Yes."

She was wary of what this was; this echo of a relationship she had with him. They circle around each other, not daring to commit more than today, more than the right now. Yet, she yearned for more, much more. Every time he kissed her, touched her, her heart contracts a little more and makes more room for him to dwell. She's loved him for longer than she can remember but she doesn't trust him anymore. She holds a part of herself back, not willing to be so open and vulnerable to him.

So she sits in his living room as the silence descends on them, like a heavy blanket, smothering what little conversation had taken place. Sara sighed inwardly, wondering why their verbal encounters always break off so awkwardly. Would they ever be comfortable with each other? Like they had been in what seemed like a lifetime ago?

Then, slowly, the stifling air between them seemed to take on a different charge, an added element or tension. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms, jumping slightly when she felt Grissom's hand on her arm. When had he moved closer? He was so close she could feel the heat emanating from his body. She leaned slightly towards him, waiting. "Grissom…" she trailed off as he placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Tell me all the things you've always wanted to say to me...but haven't."

"I…" She couldn't form the words, still a little stunned by his request. Was he…what? What did he want from her? How much more could she possibly give this man and receive so little in return? She felt an almost hysterical bubble of laughter rush up her throat.

"I want you to love me, really love me." And watched as Grissom's eyes darken.

He intended to go slow. But when he finally took her lips, parted them with his tongue and dipped himself into her…he lost all focus. And when she whimpered, opened herself to him, arched toward him in an effort to feel more of him than his lips on hers, he ceased to care how they got there. _Just hold my hand_, he had told her. _We can make this work, you have to trust me._

As he sunk more deeply into her mouth, tangling his tongue with hers, coaxing her into a duel, he was tempted to drag her down to the bedroom floor and strip himself enough that he could truly sink into her. He'd felt her quiver with every touch of his lips and tongue along her delectable skin, which made his body harden to the point of pain. He could take her right now, fast, deep, and take them both over that edge in no time at all.

But he promised her that he wouldn't let go of her and he could barely take his mouth from hers long enough to accomplish the task.

"I'm aching to feel you wrapped around me," he said against her lips, surprised at the desperate need he heard in his own voice. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her, how much he felt for her.

He left her mouth, rocked back on his feet, and dragged them both upright, walking her against the bedroom wall, hands pinned above her headIt took every ounce of his control to keep from wrapping her legs around his waist and just thrusting home. He pressed her wrists to the wall and then slid his hands slowly down her arms, around the outer edges of the swell of her breasts, bringing his hands to rest on her waist. He couldn't remember the first detail of what she had on, not even the color of her top. All he can remember is the taste of her lips and the scent of her body. Heady, intoxicating scent of Sara.

He took her hands and placed them, palms flat, beside her head. "Here," he commanded softly next to her ear. Then traced his tongue around the delicate shell of her ear. All he wanted was more of her, to taste her, smell her, and be wrapped up in her. God, he loved this woman. Why was it so hard to tell her in words what he so clearly could express with his body?

Sara said nothing. Her breath, coming in short little pants, was all the response she was capable of. She wondered if she could trust him, loving him was not the issue.

He shifted his body so he was close to hers…but no longer touching. Her cheek was pressed to the wall, so he kissed the side of her neck. "You taste like sin," he told her. "Seducing me with your sweetness."

"Yes," she breathed, feeling a bit seduced herself.

He slipped his hand into her hair making her arch her neck and moan. He then slid his fingers down her spine, opening her bra as he moved down. He slipped that hand around her waist and he moved her so that her back arched; pushing her more fully onto his erection.

"Don't move, Sara. Don't. Move. Please." His voice shook with a soft desperation.

He stepped back, just enough to unbutton his jeans. She moaned softly at the sound of the zipper. The sound of his jeans being kicked away pierced through the fog clouding Sara's head and she jumped slightly at his touch. He was there; standing behind her, barely touching her. She could hardly stand it.

"Please," she whispered. "Griss…" She felt incapable of words. She needed him to end this for her. To take her there."

"Grissom."

Spinning her around, he gazed into her eyes wanting her to see everything he couldn't say. She stared back at him, willing him to give her just a bit more. "I want to open myself for you," he said, quietly, keeping his gaze on hers. "I want to be what you need."

Her entire body quivered, her eyes grew dark and shone with unshed tears. Her lips slipped apart on a quiet moan and she moved backwards towards the bed. Once she was on it, she parted her thighs as she opened herself to him

Crawling up the long length of her body, he braced his hands on the pillow on either side of her head and leaned down, stealing her mouth in a savage kiss. He took it with a ruthless hunger, kissing her hard, thrusting his tongue between her teeth. She didn't fight him, or pull back. No, she accepted his tongue, sucked on it, returned his kiss with equal passion.

"Griss," she said, all breathless and low. "Griss, Griss, _Gil…_"

Her cries were raw, real and he loved it, the way she responded, the way she said his name. She didn't hold back at all, didn't temper her response. Her neck was arched, her teeth clenched, her breasts heaving. "Beautiful", he breathed. "God, Sara you are so beautiful." He moved his hands everywhere, his tongue hot in her mouth, his hips stroking hers.

"This is for real." Sara looked up at him, letting him know it was not a question.

He mustered all the will powered he owned and forced himself to stop. He used his hands to brush the hair off her face and stared down at her. Blue met brown and clashed. "Real. This is real."

She gave a soft smile, knowing that this was Grissom's way of letting her know that he did love her, and reached up to draw him in.

"It's good. So, damn good." He said with a groan. "And all mine."

Sara's heart lurched at those possessive words. "Yes."

But he didn't seem to know what she said, or even what he'd said. His eyes had started to glaze, burning as he stared down at her and she saw acute pleasure in his face as her body accepted him. His hand joined with hers, and even as they bucked, clawed wildly against each other, he never let her go. He rolled to his back and pulled her astride him. She moved wildly on him and he matched her rhythm, driving her farther, higher…and their fingers stayed joined as she arched her back letting him guide them both into teasing her into a thrashing, screaming finish.

.How long they went on she had no idea, it seemed endless. Then it was his turn to shout as the last of his control was ripped away and he went over the edge, pulsing in her warm body.

And when they collapsed into a coiled mass of tangled limbs on the bed sheets…their fingers remained entwined. _Trust me._


End file.
